Walk In The Rain
by Avette Boom-boom
Summary: i was kind of depressed when i wrote this so please tell me how u feel about n plz RnR i ask that alot o well read on ~Love~ ~!*Alie*!~


Walk In The Rain They laughed as it started to pore. Julia's hand in Spike's. They walked alone the gardens pond. They ran to a marble stone bench under a cherry tree and watched the blossoms fall and get swepped away with the wind. Julia laid in Spikes lap. And Spike smelled Julia's strawberry hair. The rain came down like a sprinkler was being held above their heads. Spike's arms around Julia and Julia's hand's on his arms. They looked like one. Forever together, together forever. Soon, they both knew, would be taken away. So they sat there soaking up each other's love and felling high like you would on weed. The smell of the rain was sweet and the sound was calming. Like the sound of a baby's heartbeat. The day was like the first day a person sees from being locked up in them self's. And their love was like the one people look for for the whole life. What they wanted while their husbands would beat them like they were a pillow. What they wanted when they were a child when they felt no one knew how they felt and no one ever would. The were envied. Cherished by their loved ones. Yet the both knew that at any minute it could be torn away from them. They both feared the pain that came along with that thought. So in just that year, month, day, hour, minute and second they had what no one else had. Slowly Julia would slip out of Spike's arm's never to return to them again. Spike would soon disappear from Julia's site never to be regained. Oh the horrible thoughts both ran threw their minds over and over time and time again. A simple "I love you" couldn't save them now. Only pain and hurt for their future now. What a shame for all this to come to two innocent people. But just think of all the other lives around them for a while. Faye...She never told him she loved him. Jet never could understand him. And Ed...Is just Ed. Julia closed her eyes slowly soon falling into a sleep. In her mind ran the thoughts of her spending her life with him. All her life no one has ever touched her the way he did. "Don't say good bye" She tried to whisper. "It doesn't have to end today. I will love you till the end of time" She wanted to hold him close. But soon it all faded away and she was asleep for good. The drug soon took over her heart and soon she was gone. Spike was her Romeo and she was his Juliet. Spike gulped trying to see the end of his wonderful day. The drug would soon take over his heart. He closed his eyes and thought of all the wonderful things him and Julia went threw. He loved her and she loved him. He thought of seeing her face in heaven. How she already looked Angelic. How her smile always wont his heart. "I love you" His lips formed. But it was to late for her to see them move. Thoughts of his life ran threw his mind like a roller coaster. And soon he was drifting off. So close to his death. No turning back now. Him and Julia forever together in another life. Away from all this pain. Oh the bliss of the after life. To bad they both wouldn't end up in heaven nor hell but to rome the earth unfinished. Life's never ended the right way. Taken without a concern for their future.  
  
"NO!" Faye screamed as she fell to her knees into the mud next to Spike and Julia. Tears streaming down her face like the rain before. Jet laid his hand on Faye's shoulder. "Time. Lets go." Jet said holding his hand out to help her up. Thoughts of their funeral ran threw his head. Thoughts of depression ran threw Faye's. Hearts broken and lives taken. Only to know how much pain there was. As the caskets were lowered together as one the cries of the loved ones could be heard. Miles and miles of people stood and watched. Some there to be sure they both were dead and some because of pain and love for the two. "The story of our Romeo and Juliet. Spike and Julia. A walk in the rain took their lives. And now another walk in the rain brings you here to see thou beloved lowered and gone for no more eyes sites to be seen. Beloved thou gone forever. Lower our heads in silence." The Pastor said. One by one heads lowered and tears fell to the ground. Hearts torn and life's in shattered pieces. Spike and Julia are gone and they can't ever come back their bodies belong to the ground now. And now as their souls are being lifted out of their bodies they see all of the pain they have created and wish that they could have only told them how much they loved them and how much they loved each other. Julia's tears are now only raindrops and Spikes voice yelling to them that he misses them is only thunder. They felt so selfish, taking their lives and leaving many people in pain. How horrible could they be! Spike floats by Faye. She held a picture of Ed, Jet, Ein, Spike and herself. Her tears fell onto the picture as she slipped it back into her pocket. A flash of light passed threw Spikes inhuman form. Julia screamed for him but only to be mute and pulled away. Now they were separated. They were NOT going to live eternity in bliss with each other. They were going to be separated, never to see each other again. Julia was pulled back into the ground. Back into her body. "Why!" She screamed! Why am I back here!.. The drug didn't work on her. So she lay there in the coffin screaming. "Let me out!" She thought maybe Spike had been pulled back. Some one jumped onto the coffin and pulled the upper part open. It was Jet. He stared at her with his wide eyes. He pulled her out and held her in his arms. Never had she thought Jet would have done that. "Spike!" Julia screamed as she could see his soul being pulled into the sky. She had lived but he hadn't. They would have lived in bliss alive. Tear streaming down her face as she was pulled out of her coffin. "No!" She got out of Jets grasp and ran out of the cemetery. She ran back to the garden to the stone bench under the cherry tree. She looked for the gun she hid under the bench. She pulled it out and put it to her head. "I love you Spike." She pulled the trigger and was gone. Her soul now just drifted in the air. Why wasn't anything happening? Then all of a sudden a flash of light went threw her and she was gone. But she spent the rest of eternity looking for Spike. And Spike spent the rest of eternity looking for her. They never found each other. So in the end, who lived in bliss?  
  
See you space cowboy..... 


End file.
